His kiss, touch, and scent
by wish-ransom
Summary: This is all based on true events that occured to the author, only the characters have been changed into harry potter-ness. enjoy.


**[Person(s), Place, and Thing]**

Draco Malfoy joined the muggle studies class in his 6th year. And now this summer it was a requirement to take a trip to America. Since he was Head Boy, he was paired up with none other than Head Girl,Hermione Granger.

She had taken interest in Draco the day he joined the class. His mother made him take it being his father was in Azkaban, she ran the house so to speak. In the class, Draco wasn't his normal cheeky self. He was almost human. Of course, since his father had been gone, his human tendancies began to shine through. In this class especially, he was kind hearted and not a total ass. This is why Hermion fell in love with him. The fact that his once hard grays had turned to a soft welcoming silver.

They had began studying together, became friends. She found herself able to tell Draco more than she could tell either Harry or Ron. It was so much easier, he couldn't judge her, he didn't know her well enough. She slowly began to fall in love with Draco, despite his playboy aspects. Then one night she told him. She told him how she felt, about the jealousy that raged through her everytime he was with another girl, how much she depended on him for the smallest of things, how much she longed for his kiss, his touch, even his scent. Draco, however, doctrined that they were too good of friends to start anything. This panged Hermione's heart deeply, though she still went on liking him, showing her affection.

The two of them flirted endlessly, many people thought they were going out. Harry and Ron were uncomfortable with the situation, but if Hermione was happy, they were happy. Hermione loved this feeling, and got attached quickly. She began to ask Draco again, about them going out. She still longed for his kiss, his touch, and his scent. However, Draco declined once more. He said that it would be too weird for them to go out. Too much could go wrong. They were JUST friends. Nothing more. She was once again, defeated. Draco still had girlfriends, and everyone of them made her want to hurl.

Then the announcement for the trip came. She was very excited to see that they were paired together. Draco jokingly spoke of _shacking up_ in their hotel room, which they would be sharing alone to get used to living together in the castle the following year. Hermione just blushed, knowing nothing would ever happen.

They arrived In the San Francisco in the evening, and were transported to the Hilton Hotel. They didn't stay in a suite, but in a very nice room, however, there was only one bed.

"This must be a mistake, I am not sharing a bed with a GUY" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes rested on the queen sized bed fit for two.

"oh c'mon Mione, here, ill sleep on the covers" Draco reasoned with her.

"no! here, "and she began tossing pillows on the floor, then she swiftly layed out a blanket. "You, my dear, can sleep on the floor" Then she swayed into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Draco looked at the bed, and then his makeshift bed on the floor. He sighed quietly as he stripped down to his boxers. He began folding his pants and shirt as Hermione walked out the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what he was wearing.

"That's all you're wearing? I mean, couldn't you put MORE on" she leered.

"What, does this make you uncomfortable" he said as he stealthily walked up to her, nearly centimeters away from her.

She began to blush, but immediately recovered "No, it's just, if I were you, I would be embarassed" she smiled widely, and turned around and went back into the bathroom.

"Bitch" Draco mumbled under his breathe.

"I heard that!" she screamed from the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she notice Draco searching on line. "I had no idea you knew what the internet was"

"Well," he explained, "My mum has been trying to _muggle-ize_ the house, If you will. Recently, I have found some nice porn sites." He added with a big smile. She began folding her clothes, and she heard Draco mumble something about a book he ordered from some store.

"what book?" she asked inquisitively

"Oh, its called Choke, by this guy, you wouldn't know him"

"You mean Chuck Palahniuk! Oh my gosh, I love his writing! What store did you order it from?"

"Well, I figured since I would be here, I ordered it from what they said was one of the best bookstores. I think its called Barders?"

"You mean Borders?"

"Yes! That would be the one. I don't know, I know that there is a store around here someone. I am looking for this one CD too, so im thinking of going there tomorrow. You doing anything?"

"No, not really, I was just gonna wander around . why?"

"Would you fancy joining me?"

"Why, I would love to!"

Draco's famous smirk went across his face. Hermione knew he was planning something. She just wasn't quite sure what it was.

A/N: okay, this is my very first chapter, and I am not sure what you all will think about it. I am thinking of only making this about four chapters. I am basically telling what happened to me with this guy, so yah. If anything more happens, then you'll get more chapters! hahahaha


End file.
